


Wait! Don't Romeo and Juliet die in the end?

by kesdax



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: one night stand and falling pregnant au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait! Don't Romeo and Juliet die in the end?

“Ms. Groves?” said Lambert. “You must truly loathe yourself to comeback for seconds.”

“Shut up, Jeremy,” said Root, pushing past him into the hotel room. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?” he asked, staring at her curiously. His eyes roamed downwards and he smirked; that boyish grin he had that could probably make most women give in.

But not Root.

She would rather punch him in the face until he had no teeth left to grin with.

“Or is this a business call?” Lambert asked. He looked decidedly more worried now. “Does your Machine know we’re here?”

“She doesn’t,” said Root. “And neither does Samaritan hopefully.”

Lambert sighed in relief. “Then what can I do you for, lovely?”

Root gritted her teeth and thrust something thin and plastic into his hand.

“What’s this?” he said stupidly. “Is this a… is this  _yours_?”

“Actually, Jeremy,” said Root. “It’s yours. I’m hoping it’s a girl.”

Lambert stared at her, dumbfounded, for several minutes.

“This… this isn’t happening,” said Lambert, running a hand through his neatly styled hair until it was standing on end. Just like after she had–

Actually, she’d rather not think about how they got into this mess in the first place.

“This… I’m going to be shot for this,” Lambert continued. His voice had taken on a whiny quality that grated against Root’s ears. “They’re actually going to kill me.”

Root rolled her eyes. “Relax, Jeremy. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Dramatic?” he repeated. “ _Dramatic?_  You don’t know Samaritan like I do. Or Greer. First you steal my laptop and now this… Wait. They don’t know, do they?”

“About what?”

“About this,” Lambert exclaimed, gesturing wildly between them, his finger finally pointing at Root’s abdomen. “Samaritan and the Machine?”

“Oh,” said Root. “No one knows. Well, apart from you. But it’s only a matter of time before one of them finds out. You can’t hide from an all-seeing God forever, let alone two of them.”

“That’s it!” Lambert exclaimed. “We’ll hide. Runaway. Bermuda or something. An out of the way beach with no cameras. It’ll be perfect. We can –”

Root snorted. “Jeremy, I’m  _not_  running away with you.”

“Then what’s your bright suggestion?” he asked haughtily.

Root smiled. “Have you ever read  _Romeo and Juliet_?”

“Why?” said Lambert, narrowing his eyes. “You’re not suggestion this…  _situation_  might actually bring Samaritan and the Machine together, are you?”

Root shrugged. “You never know… it might.” She took Jeremy by the arm and guided him out of the hotel room so they could devise a plan of action somewhere more… comfortable. He seemed reluctant at first. But eventually, the thought of getting shot in the head by his boss got his feet moving.

“Oh,” Root added, “and I’m totally Romeo, by the way.”


End file.
